1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an endless belt conveyor system and more particularly to a tensioning assembly for an endless belt conveyor system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,475 to Lupo et al., there is disclosed an endless belt conveyor system having a frame and an endless chain slidingly mounted on and coiled thereabout. The chain is comprised of a spaced plurality of linked pins driven by a sprocket drive coupled to the chain for circulation around the frame. An endless belt is coiled around the frame for bearing edgewise over a predetermined length of the chain to effect circulation of the endless belt.
The endless belt is pulled from the spiral with sufficient tension to hold the belt against the chain to minimize slippage at the belt/chain juncture as a result of positive link engagement between the drive chain and the edge of the conveyor belt. Control of tension is effected by a DC motor acting as a torque controlled output rather than a speed controlled output. Tensioning adjustment permits effective operation and cooperation between driving speeds of the endless chain and endless belt, however, requires manual and visual observations to achieve desired operating conditions. Altering product speeds by changing endless chain speed and thus endless belt tension requires concomitant visual observation coupled with manual manipulation of endless belt tensioning drive to achieve positive link engagement between the endless chain drive and edge of the endless belt.